Участник:どうしたの?/Aoi Asahina
|рост = 160 см |вес = 50 кг |дата рождения = |грудь = 88 см |группа крови = B |bmi = 19.5 |нравится = Пончики |не нравится = Вычисления |участие = • Убийственная Школьная Жизнь • Финальная Убийственная Игра |ng код = Быть ударенной |судьба = • Выжила в Убийственной Школьной Жизни • Побег из Академии Пик Надежды • Выжила в Финальной Убийственной Игре • Помогает Макото Наэги в строительстве новой Академии Пик Надежды |статус = Жива |семья = Юта Асахина (Младший брат, мёртв) |принадлежность = • Выжившие Убийственной Школьной Жизни • 13-ая Дивизия Основания Будущего |прежняя принадлежность = • Старшая Школа АсунароСписок предыдущих школ персонажей DR и DR2 • Академия Пик Надежды • Класс 78 |аниме = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation - Эпизод 01 |игра = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc |манга = Danganronpa: The Manga |новелла = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF |исполнитель игры = Чива Сайто (Яп.) Кассандра Моррис (Англ.) |исполнитель аниме = Чива Сайто (Яп.) Фелеция Анжелле (Англ.) Сара Аллес (Нем.) |исполнитель постановка = Рейна Фудзиэ (2015) Нагиса Ошима (2015) Сумирэ Сато (2016) Карен Ивата (2016) Саки Мацуда (2016) Рихо Иида (2018) Цумуги Кудо (2018) }} Аой Асахина (朝日奈 葵 Asahina Aoi) — персонаж Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''и участница Убийственной Школьной Жизни и Финальной Убийственной Игры. Аой поступила в Класс 78 Академии Пик Надежды с титулом 'Абсолютный Пловец''' (超高校級の「スイマー」''chō kōkō kyū no "suimā"). Она была молодой спортсменкой, участвующей в пяти разных видах спорта. Из-за ее способностей, Аой выбрали представителем на Олимпиаде. Когда Сакура Огами покончила жизнь самоубийством в Главе 4, Хина пыталась заставить всех проголосовать за нее, как за убийцу, будучи обманутой, что Сакура покончила с собой в отчаянии. Аой переживает последний суд и сбегает из Академии вместе с оставшимися выжившими. В ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls выясняется, что Хина вступила в Основание Будущего. Аой возвращается в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy как член 13-ой Дивизии Основания Будущего. После событий Трагедии Аой и остальные выжившие решают помочь Макото Наэги в восстановлении Академии Пик Надежды. Внешность thumb В начале Убийственной Школьной Жизни в Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Аой кажется молодой девушкой старшего школьного возраста, но из-за потери памяти она на два года старше, чем она думала. У нее загорелая кожа, голубые глаза и фигура в форме песочных часов. Она носит свои каштановые волосы в виде завитого хвостика, который становится колючим, когда она расстраивается, и опускается, когда ей грустно. Аой носит синие спортивные шорты из формы Академии Пика Надежды, красный спортивный пиджак поверх белой майки, белые гольфы, красную повязку на правом колене и зеленые кроссовки из формы Академии. Во время плавания она носит типичный синий школьный купальник старшеклассницы с фамилией в кандзи на передней панели. У нее красивая фигура, которая является объектом насмешек Токо Фукавы/Геноцида Джек. Будучи членом Основания Будущего, Аой носит модифицированную версию стандартного женского делового костюма с зеленым галстуком и шортами вместо юбки. Под пиджаком и классической рубашкой она носит белую майку. Она все еще носит свои волосы в хвосте, но это значительно дольше, что свидетельствует о том, что ее волосы выросли за эти годы. thumb|left В школьные годы она носила простое, но удобное белое нижнее белье. Единственная примечательная вещь о них, "один недостаток" - это то, что они становятся прозрачными, если в них плавать. Aoi_Asahina_Fullbody_Sprite_(1).png|Внешность Аой Danganronpa_3_-_Fullbody_Profile_-_Aoi_Asahina (4).png|Внешность Аой в Danganronpa 3 Личность Аой - дружелюбная девушка по отношению к другим одноклассникам в Убийственной Школьной Жизни, она первая, кто познакомилась с Макото Наэги. Она быстро заводит добрую дружбу с Сакурой и пытается вовлечь Токо и Чихиро Фуджисаки в их деятельность, даже если они не хотят участвовать. Она может быть очень взволнована, например, пытаясь записать имя Макото на своей руке, несмотря на отсутствие ручки. Хотя она и не является неразумной, она склонна делать поспешные выводы и принимать вещи за чистую монету, что делает ее лёгкой целью для обмана на Классных Судах. Например, Аой легко попала в ловушку Селестии Люденберг, заставив ее поверить, что Ясухиро Хагакурэ убил Киётаку Ишимару и Хифуми Ямаду. Склонная к эмоциональности, Аой имеет сильное чувство веры в своих друзей, что дает ей сильное желание защитить их. Это особенно заметно в отношении к смерти; она плакала из-за смерти Хифуми, держа его голову в своей груди, и с трудом приняла предполагаемую смерть Кёко Киригири в Danganronpa 3. Временами она может быть довольно темпераментной, например, испытывать отвращение, когда Селестия раскрыла свои мотивы убийства Киётаки и Хифуми. В Главе 4 она пыталась убить всех, в том числе и себя, после смерти Сакуры, после того, как руководитель обманул его, заставив поверить, что она покончила с собой в порыве отчаяния; благодаря записке, которую она прочитала, она поверила, что все, в том числе и она, несут ответственность за смерть Абсолютного Мастера Боевых Искусств. Несмотря на то, что она спортсменка, она также наслаждается сладкой едой, например, пончиками и сладостями в банке в главе 4. Она часто бывает голодна и однажды даже угрожала ударить Макото, когда была голодна в одном из ивентов свободного времени. Тем не менее, она беспокоится о своем весе и о том, чтобы не потолстеть. Она часто цитирует известных спортсменов в ивентах свободного времени. В них же раскрывается неуверенность Хины в том, что она достаточно женственна из-за того, что она спортсменка. Аой также является любительницей пончиков и тайным фанатом Джейсона Стейтема. В Danganronpa 3 Аой создаёт настроение в группе. Она выросла, как надежная молодая женщина, хотя она все еще немного погружена в свои неправильные впечатления. Хотя она все еще немного легкомысленна, она также сохранила свой позитивный взгляд. Считается, что она очень хочет принять меры, чтобы помочь своим друзьям, например, носить Макото и пытаться бороться с угрозами. Она также очень ласкова по отношению к своим друзьям, так как ее видят обнимающей с Кёко. Навыки и Способности Абсолютный Пловец thumb|left Аой считает себя вынужденной продолжать двигаться, чтобы выжить, показывая свое нетерпение в бездеятельности. Это доходит до присоединения к шести спортивным командам, где ее основным и любимым видом спорта является плавание. Она вполне конкурентоспособна, предпочитает соревнования, а не победу в спорте, и стремится к золотой медали на Олимпийских играх. Ее младший брат Юта, сам по себе очень сильный спортсмен, признает, что Аой - лучший пловец, чем он. На других языках Талант Аой появляется в официальных переводах Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Боевые Способности В то время как она не так сильна, как более опытные бойцы, Аой вполне способна удержать себя в бою. Это было показано, когда она и Джузо Сакакура вступили в бой с оружием и ей удалось уклониться от большинства его атак и даже обезоружить его. Хотя стоит отметить, что боевые способности Джузо были ограничены из-за его NG-кода, и он не обладал большими навыками в бою с оружием. Физические способности Благодаря своему спортивному прошлому, Аой намного сильнее, чем предполагает ее маленькая фигура. Она показывала, что может бежать на высокой скорости в течение длительных периодов времени, неся Макото на спине, и она легко передвинула большой предмет мебели, который Макото и Рёта Митарай не могли сдвинуть с места, даже работая вместе. История До Трагедии Ещё с начальной школы Аой побила рекорды во всех соревнованиях по плаванию, в которых она участвовала. Она была очень близка к своему младшему брату, Юте. После время обучения в средней школе Асунаро, Аой была принята в Академию Пик Надежды, как ученица 78 класса. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School- Сторона: Отчаяние Эпизод 05 - Начало Конца Изображение Аой можно кратко увидеть на пачке студенческих регистрационных форм, которые Джин Киригири кладет на свой стол вместе с формами Киётаки Ишимару, Селестии Люденберг и Кёко Киригири . Эпизод 11 - Прощай, Академия Пик Надежды thumb|left В этом эпизоде можно увидеть Аой, которая выбирает некоторые инструменты с Кёко, в то время как остальные ученики 78-го класса продолжают опечатывать старое школьное здание, которое позже использует Джунко, где произошла Убийственная Школьная Жизнь. Во время трагедии Во время Трагедии Джин Киригири, директор Академии, планировал опечатать здание школы и позволить ученикам жить в Академии вечно, чтобы защитить их от разрушений снаружи. Его план был согласован с классом, и они запечатали здание вместе и мирно жили в нем в течение года, не зная, что члены Абсолютного Отчаяния уже были среди них. Истинное Абсолютное Отчаяние забрало школьные воспоминания 78-го класса, чтобы они могли участвовать в убийственной игре. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Когда они воссоединились у входа в школу, никто из учеников не узнал друг друга, и они представились. Аой быстро адаптировалась к остальным и начала дружить с Сакурой.thumb Пролог - Добро Пожаловать в Отчаяние Когда Макото встречает Аой, она сразу же забывает его имя. После того, как Макото напоминает его ей, она пишет имя три раза на своей руке, но спрашивает, какие символы используются для написания фамилии Макото. Затем она заявляет, что забыла, как пишется "Наэги", и обещает найти его позже. Глава 1 - Выжить Аой напугана после того, как посмотрела DVD, который Монокума дает ученикам, поэтому просит Сакуру остаться в своей комнате на одну ночь. Аой и Сакура сыграли ключевую роль свидетелей в первом судебном процессе, так как они видели, как Саяка Майзоно, жертва дела об убийстве, вошла на кухню, пока они болтались в столовой. Они помогли Макото сделать вывод, что именно Саяка взяла нож с кухни, а не ее убийца. Глава 2 - Юношеская Жизнь Отчаяния После того как Монокума открыл второй этаж, Аой выглядела очень взволнованной, так как узнала о бассейне. Однако никто не хотел сопровождать ее, чтобы пойти плавать. Глава 3 - Легенда Следующего Поколения! thumb|left В ночь после завершения второго судебного процесса депрессивная Аой вышла из своей комнаты в поисках пончиков в кафетерии. Однако она услышала странные звуки из раздевалки рядом с ванной. Когда она подошла к одному из шкафчиков в комнате, она увидела человека, похожего на недавно умершего Чихиро. В страхе она закричала и вернулась в свою комнату. На следующее утро Аой временно отсутствовала на обычной встрече под предлогом плохого самочувствия. Когда она пошла в кафетерий, чтобы поесть пончиков, остальные возвращались со своего ислледованя. Обеспокоенные, они спросили, почему она отсутствовала во время утренней встречи. К их удивлению, Аой сказала, что видела, как "дух" Чихиро бродил по раздевалке. Когда они пошли в вышеупомянутое место, чтобы подтвердить заявление Аой, они обнаружили, что призрак, которого видел Аой, был Альтер Эго, искусственный интеллект, созданный Чихиро. thumb Потратив некоторое время на поиски, Аой и другие наконец нашли тела Киётаки и Хифуми в художественной комнате. Расстроенная внезапной смертью двух своих друзей, Аой положила голову Хифуми на свои колени и заплакала. Удивительно, но Хифуми пришел в себя с достаточным временем, чтобы произнести фамилию (Ясухиро) преступника. После этого он умер из-за тяжелых ранений. Глава 4 - Все•Звёздные•Оправдания После завершения третьего суда Монокума раскрыл личность Сакуры как шпиона в их группе. Потрясенная внезапным поворотом событий, Аой немедленно подошла к Сакуре, чтобы защитить ее от обвинений Бьякуи Тогами, Токо и Ясухиро. Однако это только увеличит разрыв между ними. thumb|left Со временем Аой стала более эмоциональной, и даже вступила в драку с Бьякуей и Токо. Когда Сакура узнала об этом, она решила составить план встречи с Бьякуей, Токо и Ясухиро в игровой комнате, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Аой была против плана, но Сакура настояла на нем. Сакура также отправила письмо Аой, в котором говорилось, что она покончит с собой, чтобы прекратить спор между учениками. К несчастью для Сакуры, Монокума подделал письмо, намереваясь посеять хаос среди студентов, утверждая, что Сакура покончила с собой из-за отчаяния. Обеспокоенная состоянием Сакуры, Аой немедленно пошла в игровую комнату и обнаружила, что та получила тяжелое ранение в голову после нападения Ясухиро и Токо. Несмотря на то, что она была не в состоянии говорить, Сакура отмахнулась от беспокойства Аой и попросила Аой взять протеиновый порошок из лаборатории для лечения ее раны. Неизвестно для Аой, Сакура планировала покончить жизнь самоубийством. Придя в лабораторию и увидев просыпаный на пол яд, Аой наконец поняла, что пытается сделать Сакура, и немедленно вернулась в игровую комнату, чтобы проверить ее состояние. Однако, дверь не могла быть открыта, потому что стул препятствовал перемещению ручки двери. Снаружи Аой увидела Сакуру, безжизненно сидящую на стуле. После того, как Кёко и Макото подтвердили смерть Сакуры, Аой растерялась. Внутренне она обвинила остальных, поскольку нашла письмо от Сакуры, в котором утверждалось, что она покончила с собой из-за враждебности среди студентов. Наполнившись отчаянием и яростью от горя, Аой сразу же решила ввести расследование в заблуждение, надеясь, что все они будут казнены, установив, что виновником является не тот человек. На суде Аой стала очень агрессивной и быстро обвиняла других в убийстве Сакуры, предупреждая всех, что она знает что-то, чего они не знали. Когда правда о самоубийстве Сакуры наконец-то раскрылась, она настаивала на том, что именно она убила Сакуру. Тем не менее, Макото удалось разгадать тайны, связанные со смертью Сакуры, и план Аой был сорван. Когда суд закончился, Монокума показал, что он поменял письмо о самоубийстве на поддельное. Затем он продолжил читать содержание настоящего письма. Большинство студентов, особенно Аой, были шокированы, узнав, что Сакура пожертвовала собой ради них. Она вкратце боялась, что другие отвернуться от нее за то, что их всех чуть не убили, но студенты решили примириться и объединить свои силы, чтобы уничтожить вдохновителя. Глава 6 - Абсолютная Боль, Абсолютное Страдание, Абсолютное Отчаяние, Абсолютная Казнь, Абсолютная Смерть Поскольку истинным преступником была Джунко Эношима, Аой была одним из учеников, которая была шокирована тем, что Джунко Эношимой, которую они встретили, была на самом деле сестрой-близнецом Джунко, Мукуро Икусаба. Когда руководитель рассказала о настоящем состоянии мира, Аой была шокирована тем, что ее сокурсники были давними друзьями, прежде чем их воспоминания были удалены; в сочетании со знанием того, что они по сути убивают друг друга ни за что, она балансирует на грани отчаяния. Аой была мотивирована словами Макото о том, что надежда все еще жива, что заставило ее вспомнить цитату Сакуры, как будто она все еще жива: "Сила достигается только благодаря непоколебимой храбрости''". Понимая, что Сакура хочет, чтобы она двигалась вперед в память о погибших, она решила поверить в Макото. Вместе с остальными ее друзьями Аой стала свидетелем того, как Макото - новоиспеченный Абсолютная Надежда - сумел победить Джунко, что привело к ее особой казни. После смерти Джунко, Убийственная Школьная Жизнь, наконец, закончилась, и выжившие нашли аварийный выключатель, который позволил бы им покинуть академию. Эпилог - Прощай, Старшая Школа Отчаяния Учитывая, что их мучения наконец-то закончились, Аой начала задаваться вопросом, будут ли еще существовать магазины пончиков, когда она вернется в реальный мир, прежде чем прощается со своими друзьями. Она стала одной из шести выживших, спасшихся из школы. Вступление в Основание Будущего Аой и другие выживали вместе в апокалиптическом мире, пока не были найдены Основанием Будущего. Они решили присоединиться к Основанию Будущего, чтобы бороться с отчаянием, и Основание Будущего помогло им восстановить школьные воспоминания. Аой стала членом 13-го отделения. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Глава 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Аой была замечена в пересказе Трагедии вместе с оставшимися в живых Убийственной Школьной Жизнью как одна из людей, которые были неотъемлемой частью остановки вдохновителя Трагедии, Джунко Эношимы. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Сторона: Будущее'' Аой появляется в Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее вместе с Макото, Кёко и Ясухиро. Аой было разрешено присутствовать на судебном процессе Макото в качестве доверенного лица 13-го Лидера отделения, и, таким образом, она вовлекается в Финальную Убийственную Игру с другими лидерами отделений. Эпизод 01 - Бог Любит Троицу Аой вместе с Кёко и Ясухиро приветствовали Макото, когда он прибыл на оффшорное сооружение. После того, как группа прибыла в зал заседаний, Аой возразила Кёсукэ Мунакате, который немедленно приказал Джузо Сакакуре надеть наручники на Макото без каких-либо предварительных обсуждений. Она пытается защитить Макото от физического насилия, но ее заставляют замолчать, когда Соносукэ Изаёй бросает кунай в ее направлении. Рурука угрожает ей, говоря, что в следующий раз она прикажет ему не промазать. Во время перерыва Аой и Кёко идут в ванную комнату прямо по коридору от места встречи. Она была расстроена, что ей и Кёко не разрешили посетить Макото, и спросила почему. Кёко объяснила, что это было потому, что так бы заподозрили ещё и их двоих, исключая Аой из проблемы. Аой возразила, сказав, что то, что она была в другом отделе, не означает, что она не собирается продолжать придерживаться Кёко и Макото. Во время нападения на объект здание начало дрожать, и Аой взяла ручку в ванной, чтобы попытаться сбалансировать себя. Она открывает дверь и в ужасе обнаруживает тела трех мертвых охранников, забитых внутрь. Аой врывается в зал заседаний, чтобы рассказать другим лидерам о трупах, и вскоре после этого ее одолевает спящий газ. Эпизод 02 - Повесить Ведьму После того, как Монокума рассказал им правила новой убийственной игры, Аой начала защищать Макото бесчисленное количество раз, апока другие обвинили его в предательстве. Вскоре после смерти Дайсаку Бандая, Кёко создала диверсию и Аой, Грейт Гозу и Миайя Геккогахара помоги Макото сбежать от Джузо и Кёсукэ. Когда Аой побежала к Макото, многократно призывая его поторопиться, он сообщает ей, что его NG-код гласит, что он не может бегать в коридорах. Не видя другого выхода, Аой несет его на спине и бежит в безопасное место. Когда они попадают в тупик, и Грейт Гозу прорывается сквозь стену благодаря Кёсукэ, Аой бросает сломанный огнетушитель в Кёсукэ, чтобы Грейт Гозу мог обезвредить его, давая время Грейт Гозу ударить его по земле. В итоге Макото, Аой и Миайя спасаются. Когда Грейт Гозу забаррикадировал дверь, чтобы никто не мог войти, у Аой и Макото наступает сердечный момент, когда они засыпают, а Аой благодарит Макото за то, что она там. Когда Макото просыпается, он находит кровь на своих руках, что заставляет его оглянуться и увидеть Аой, по-видимому мертвую с ножом, зажатым в ее груди. Эпизод 03 - Жестокое Насилие и Пустые Слова Макото и Миайя (как Мономи) паникуют, увидев "мертвое" тело Аой, но когда спящий наркотик перестает действовать, Аой просыпается с зевком, удивленная, увидев себя покрытой "кровью". Как оказалось, нож был игрушкой, а кровь - томатным соусом. Когда Аой подняла взгляд, она увидела тело Грейт Гозу, что шокировало ее. После того, как тело Грейт Гозу было снято, Аой прокомментировала тот факт, что нападавший каким-то образом проник в комнату, и была опечалена тем, что Грейт Гозу был убит. Она сняла пиджак и закрыла им тело в знак уважения. Аой решила, что группа выживет и найдет убийцу, и заявил, что они найдут убийцу с помощью Макото. Когда Макото сказал, что хотел бы поговорить со всеми, Миайя предложила ему использовать интерком здания. Аой спросила, что это за здание, и Миайя объяснила, что это должна была быть зарубежная версия Академии Пика Надежды, но когда случилась Трагедия, Кёсукэ сделал его своей базой. Найдя систему внутренней связи, Аой пошла с Макото и Миайей, когда Макото спрашивает, не может ли Миайя повернуть направо. После того, как Макото показал Миайе свой NG-код, Аой показала свой группе и сказала, что сожалеет о том, что не смогла защитить друга во время голосования. После того, как Макото прощает ее и говорит ей не делать ничего рискованного, Аой согласился с тем, что Миайя назвала их "родственные души". Когда Макото снова собирается говорить, Аой заставляет его замолчать, потому что она кого-то услышала. Она говорит Макото, что отвлечет их, сказав, чтобы он направился в комнату наблюдения. Аой быстро убегаеь, и Миайя следует за ней, привлекая Сейко Кимуру, которая бродила по коридорам в поиске тройки. После того, как Сейко начинает гнаться за ними, Аой и Миайя прячутся за обломками и слушают речь Макото. Эпизод 04 - Кто Лжец Аой и Миайя сбегают из своего укрытия после того, как слышут взрыв. По дороге они встречаются с группой Казуо Тэнгана, и Аой с радостью воссоединяетс я с Кёко. Она также благодарит Рёту Митарая за то, что он спасла ей жизнь до того, как ее ударил Джузо. Продолжая новый план, Аой и Миайя сопровождают Казуо, чтобы договориться с Кёсукэ. Прибыв на место, Казуо пытается отвлечь Кёсукэ, в то время как Аой спускается, чтобы освободить Макото, приводит его обратно и сбегает от Кёсукэ, чтобы спрятаться в безопасном месте. Аой полагает, что они трое убежали достаточно далеко от Кёсукэ и решает перевести дух. Миайя заметила, что кто-то следит за ними, и предложила остановиться. Аой не хочкт. чтобы она уходила одна, но в конце концов соглашается остаться вместе с Макото, который обещает ей съесть пончики вместе после того, как все закончится. Эпизод 05 - Мечты Далёких Дней После того, как Джузо вырубает Миайю, Аой и Макото сталкиваются с ним. Макото настаивает на том, чтобы Аой сбежала, но не следуя совету Макото, вместо этого она хватает металлическую трубку, чтобы сразиться с Джузо. Она насмехается над бывшим Абсолютным Боксером за использование оружия для борьбы с ней вместо его кулаков. Аой была в середине боя с Джузо, когда пришли Сейко и оживленная Миайя и прервали его. Видя это как шанс сбежать, Аой берет Макото на спину и скрылась с места происшествия. Эпизод 06 - Один в Поле Не Воин Аой беспокоился о Макото, который испытывал кошмар после третьего временного ограничения. Аой и Макото, используя компьютер Миайи для поиска третьей жертвы, обнаружили, что председатель Казуо умер от рук Кёсукэ. Аой успокаивает Макото, давая ему разделить с ней свое бремя, после того как они обнаружили предсмертное письмо Казуо. Она заявила, что если бы не ее NG-код, она могла бы найти способ положить конец "игре". Эпизод 07 - Ультра Отчаянные Девушки Монака Това, контролирующая Миайю, показала, что она была той, кто подделала смерть Аой, только чтобы увидеть реакцию Макото на ее поддельную смерть. Эпизод 08 - Кто Убил Петуха Робина Аой подслушивает последний эпизод разговора Макото с Комару Наэги на экране монитора Миайи, в котором они взяли недавнее объяснение Монаки о том, что кто-то из "убийственной игры старшей сестрицы Джунко" умрет из-за Макото. После того, как связь оборвалась, Аой сказала, что Макото является хорошим братом для Комару, что напомнило ей о ее покойном брате. Когда Миайя вошла в режим автоматического дистанционного управления, Аой ведет его в стену безопасности, напомнив ему, что он может бежать, потому что это не определенный коридор. Но после побега они сталкиваются с Кёсукэ, который пытается уничтожить их обоих, считая их отчаянием. Миайя немедленно приходит им на помощь, сражаясь с Кёсукэ и занимая его, пока Аой спрашивает Макото о том, что они должны делать, на что он отвечает, что им следует бежать, пока они могут. Аой поднимает Макото на плечи и бежит в направлении, противоположном Кёсукэ. Макото говорит Аой, что им нужно найти Кёко, прежде чем Бьякуя прийдет спасти их. Эпизод 09 - Ты - Моя Причина Умереть В конце концов они находят Кёко, которая объясняет Рёте о том, как Макото является ее спасителем, Аой и Макото появляются позади нее, и Аой хихикает в неловкой ситуации. Аой, Макото, Кёко и Рёта едят и пьют в неизвестной комнате, прежде чем Кёко утешает Макото, показывая свою поддержку, что заставляет Аой улыбнуться. В конце концов, они решают забаррикадировать двери в комнату до истечения срока, Макото и Рёта пытаются толкнуть большой предмет на пути к двери, и Аой помогла им, не испытывая проблем. После того, как четверо падают в бессознательном состоянии, они просыпаются и обнаруживают, что Кёко мертва, Аой начинает плакать и становится еще более потрясенной из-за сообщения Мунакаты по интеркому, объясняющего, что срабатывание NG-код Кёко доказывает, насколько бесполезны банальности Макото. Эпизод 10 - Смерть, Разрушение, Отчаяние Аой продолжает плакать из-за смерти Кёко. Увидев это, Макото просит Рёту остаться с Аой, объяснив, что он пойдет и поговорит с Кёсукэ. Рёта отказывается, спросив, почему Макото так быстро восстанавливается после травмы. Аой перестает плакать, когда Макото объяснил, что Кёко доверила ему свою надежду, и, поскольку это тот случай, он должен остановить Кёсукэ. Аой кладет руку на плечо Макото, заявив, что она "верит в него", на что Макото отвечает, что он "скоро вернется". Аой прислоняется к дверному проему, а затем возвращается к тому месту, где лежит Кёко, и, еще раз посмотрев на нее, замечает блокнот, который Кёко оставила для них, лежащий под ее телом. Аой и Рёта находят Макото и Кёсукэ в другой комнате, и Аой бросается к Макото, спрашивая, в порядке ли он, после чего она объявляет, что убийство должно прекратиться сейчас, так как она узнала, кто является атакующим, прочитав записную книжку Кёко. Эпизод 11 - Все Хорошие Вещи Показывается воспоминание, раскрывающее момент времени, когда Основание Будущего наблюдает конец Убийственной Школьной Жизни. Дверь хранилища Академии Пика Надежды открыта, Аой и остальные ученики 78-го класса осматривают отчаяние, окружающее их, у нее выражение шока. Вернувшись в настоящее время, Макото просит Кёсукэ прослушать Аой, на что он согласился. Она начинает показывать Макото страницы тетради Кёко. Узнав, что участники совершают самоубийство, когда они смотрят на монитор, Макото просит Кёсукэ связать его, смотрящего на один из них. Аой стала беспокоиться за Макото после того, как его просьба была выполнена, она боится, что он может умереть и что он делает что-то поспешное из-за того, что случилось с Кёко. Макото объяснил ей, что он не умрет, потому что Кёко не разочаровалась в надежде, поэтому он тоже не может, и что он пообещал Комару, что приедет и заберет ее после того, как все это будет кончено, и Аой становиться чуть более уверена в этом. Аой ждет ограничения времени в соседней комнате без мониторов вместе с Рётой и Кёсукэ. Она сжимает свои руки, и таймер выключается. Аой все еще думает о Макото, прежде чем потерять сознание от снотворного. После того, как все проснулись, Макото проходит в соседнюю комнату, в которой находятся Аой, Кёсукэ и Рёта. Он подтверждает Аой и остальным участникам, что мониторы транслируют видео отчаяния; разбив монитор, Аой обнаруживает спрятанный внутри нож. Она удивлена, узнав от Кёсукэ, что помимо него только Казуо имеет право устанавливать оборудование в здании, что заставляет ее поверить, что Казуо может быть руководителем Финальной Убийственной Игры. Джузо пробирается в комнату энергообеспечения, выключив все выключатели, чтобы освободить Аой и остальных выживших участников от игры и отключить питание мониторов. Когда Рёта обнаружил, что Джунко использовал свою технику аниме, Аой в шоке от этого хочет, чтобы он объяснил дальше, но прерывается, когда Рёта получает сообщение от покойного Тэнгана на свой мобильный телефон. Эпизод 12 - Нет Худа без Добра Аой и Макото замечают, что Рёта получил видеообращение от покойного Казуо. Посмотрев, они обнаружили, что Казуо, возможно, был Остатком Отчаяния, поскольку он признался в создании Финальной Убийственной Игры. Рёта падает на пол в муках из-за предательства, но Аой пытается быть оптимистом, заявив, что браслеты удалены, поэтому они свободны от игры и теперь могут смотреть в будущее. Рёта сказал, что он не может убежать, не так, как в свое время, когда Джунко использовала его для своих целей - чтобы создать Видео Отчаяния. На этот раз ему нужно бороться, показав всем противоположное видео, "надежду". Когда он начал уходить, Аой бросается перед ним, убеждая его пересмотреть свой выбор. Рёта тянется к своему телефону и показывает Аой Видео Надежды, промывая ей мозги, чтобы следовать его приказам. Он приказывает ей удерживать Макото, и, к ярости последнего, убегает. Спасательная бригада Основания Будущего также приводится в состояние "промывания мозгов" под контролем Рёты и они немедленно находят Аой и Макото. В них обоих готовы стрелять, и Макото говорит Аой бежать, хотя она продолжает удерживать его. Кёсукэ затем приходит к ним на помощь, сбивая солдат на землю. Ао вырывается из состояния "промытых мозгов" после возвращения Кёсукэ, и все они тогда разрабатывают план остановить Рёту, пока не стало слишком поздно. Кёсукэ отвлекает внимание команды спасателей, пока Аой и Макото продолжают бегать по залам в поисках Рёты. Однако, Аой была ранена в ногу, заставив их обоих укрыться в соседней комнате, где их не видно. После того, как Макото перевязывает ногу Аой, она объясняет ему, что ему нужно остановить Рёту, и с ней все будет хорошо, хотя она все еще морщится от боли. Макото неохотно оставляет ее и уходит, говоря, что он вернется за ней. Вскоре Макото оказывается в окружении спасательного отряда, и Аой обнаруживает их без сознания. ''Сторона: Надежда - The Academy of Hope and the Students of Despair'' Ясухиро и Бьякуя находят Аой и приходят к ней на помощь. Ясухиро начинает перевязывать рану девушки, прежде рассказать, что Тогами чуть не погиб из-за обвала, после чего сам Бьякуя объясняет ей, что они были спасены Классом 77-В. Затем она спрашивает о Макото, и Бьякуя заверяет ее, что его сопровождают половина его сотрудников. Позже Макото встречается с Аой, Ясухиро и Бьякуей под палаткой, все они тепло приветствовали его, чувствуя облегчение, что он не пострадал. Заметив видео на ноутбуке Бьякуи, Аой и остальная часть группы окружают экран, Бьякуя объясняет, что класс 77-B транслировал сообщение "отчаяния", заявив, что они устроили "Финальную Убийственную Игру", чтобы Основание Будущего все еще могло выглядеть благоприятно. Класс 77-B отправляется на остров Бармаглот на лодке, и Аой и Ясухиро тепло прощаются с ними. Через несколько месяцев после окончания Финальной Убийственной Игры Макото стал директором недавно построенной Академии Пика Надежды и работает вместе с Кёко. Аой и Токо помогают переместить ящики с материалами, Комару предлагает всем напитки, за что ее благодарят. Казнь Шоу Водных Иллюзий - Аой помещается в резервуар для воды. Сверху появляется Монокума, одетый как волшебник, и машет посохом. Занавес опускается, снова поднимаясь с барабаном. В аквариуме, окружающем Аой, можно увидеть много акул. Монокума снова машет своим посохом, и занавес падает. Когда барабан катится и занавес поднимается, Аой больше не в аквариуме, потому что ее съели акулы. Эта казнь показана только в Официальном Фанбуке. Отношения Семья: Юта Асахина Юта - младший брат Аой и самый близкий ей человек. Это подтверждается, потому что Юта становится Пленником Аой, когда Монокума пытается мотивировать ее на убийство. Оба они - исключительные пловцы, хотя Юта утверждает, что Аой всегда была лучше. Аой знает, что ее брат был убит в Това Сити, и очень сожалеет о его смерти. Отношения Макото и Комару напомнило ей о Юте, и она казалась несколько расстроенной, когда они разговаривали. Класс 78: Сакура Огами Сакура была лучшей подругой Аой во время ее обучения в Академии Пика Надежды. Эти двое разделяли очень похожие интересы, такие как питье протеиновых напитков и сначала связывали их с любовью к спорту. Их редко когда-либо видели отдельно, начиная со школьной скамьи. Сакура всегда была первым человеком, к которому обратилась Аой, особенно во время Убийственной Школьной Жизни, и она ласково обратилась к своей подруге как Сакура-чан. С другой стороны, Сакура очень защищала Аой и обычно пыталась удержать ее от неприятностей. Во время Убийственной Школьной Жизни, когда Сакура оказалась шпионом, Аой тяжелее всего далось поверить в это. Она верила в Сакуру даже после того, и подтвердила, что все еще уважает ее. Когда некоторые другие ученики отказались принять ее как подругу, Аой была единственной, кто действовала сердито, когда она защищала Сакуру, и зашла даже настолько далеко, что ударила Бьякую за то, что он издевался над ней и физически боролась с Токо/Геноцидом Джеком. Однако ее действия только заставили Сакуру больше беспокоиться о ее безопасности. Когда Сакура покончила жизнь самоубийством, Аой осталась опустошенной, и много плакала из-за ее смерти. Прочитав фальсифицированную записку о самоубийстве, она осталась верить, что Сакура покончила с собой в отчаянии и что она и другие ученики виноваты. В результате она попыталась привести себя в порядок, а оставшихся учеников казнить, ее планы в конечном итоге были сорваны Макото и Кёко. Узнав правду о причине, по которой Сакура покончила с собой, Аой разрыдалась и потребовала, чтобы Монокума дала ей настоящее письмо Сакуры, однако в этом требовании явно отказано. Несмотря на депрессию из-за кончины Сакуры, Аой решила продолжить движение вперед и вспоминает Сакуру до конца игры. Когда Аой чуть не впала в отчаяние, ее воспоминания о Сакуре, наряду с ободрением со стороны Макото, дали ей надежду, когда она решила вырваться из Академии Пика Надежды и отомстить за смерть своего друга. В плане развития талантов Сакура и Аой соглашаются вместе идти на Олимпиаду. С Сакурой как хозяином земли и Аои как хозяином воды. Макото Наэги Хотя Макото не поделилась какими-либо близкими отношениями с Аой, когда они впервые встретились, они стали близкими друзьями с ней во время их совместной жизни в Академии Пика Надежды. Во время одного из своих мероприятий в свободное время Аой просит Макото выступить в роли ее поддельного парня, чтобы она могла практиковаться, когда получит настоящего. Их близость также проявляется, когда Аой испытывает чувство вины за то, что казнили Макото, и она кажется счастливой, когда он прощает ее. Как члены Основания Бужущего, они стали значительно ближе. Макото следит за тем, чтобы Аой не переусердствовала, а Аой часто говорит ему, что все в порядке. Когда Макото арестовывают за предательство Основания Будущего, Аой (вместе с Кёко) помогают защитить его, и она также помогает ему сбежать из Кёсукэ, когда последний пытается убить его. Макото дает Аой надежду после того, как она отчаялась от того, что они должны начать новый раунд убийства. Аой остается с Макото на протяжении большей части финальной игры на убийство, и она много раз помогает ему сбежать из Кёсукэ и Джузо. Макото постоянно полагается на нее и благодарен за помощь, которую она ему оказала. Несмотря на это, Макото беспокоится за ее безопасность, особенно когда она пытается сражаться с Джузо, несмотря на то, что находится в невыгодном положении из-за своего кода NG. Однако, Аой, как показывали, была совершенно готова рискнуть ее жизнью, если это гарантировало безопасность ее друга. Доказано, что Аой и Макото понимают друг друга, когда происходят смерти или убийства, даже со времен Убийственной Школьной Жизни. Понимание Макото эмоциональной стороны Аой, в конечном счете, позволило ему сорвать ее планы казнить их в Главе 4. Во время Финальной Убийственной Игры, когда предположительно умирает Кёко, Аой боится, что Макото станет безрассудным и нанесет себе вред, несмотря на то, что Макото уверяет ее, что он не допустит, чтобы жертва их друга пропала даром. Эти два также утешают друг друга, когда эти события происходят. Когда Кёсукэ убивает Казуо, Аой оказывает Макото поддержку и дает ему надежду так же, как и она. После разговора с Комару Макото понимает, что они, возможно, напомнили ей Юту. Похоже, он хотел утешить своего друга, он не смог этого сделать, так как их прервала Миайя, раскрывающая ее роботизированную природу. Во время Финальной Убийственной Игры некоторые выражения Аой указывают на то, что она знает Макото и Кёко как друг друга, и кажется, что она молча очень рада за них. После того, как события Трагедии были разрешены, Макото, Аой и их оставшиеся в живых решают вместе восстановить Академию Пика Надежды. Кёко Киригири Аой становится близким другом Кёко после присоединения к Основанию Будущего вместе с ней и другими выжившими. Аой помогает Кёко защитить Макото, несмотря на ее протесты и предостережение о том, что таким образом с ней можно обращаться как соучастником. В Danganronpa 3 Аой обращается к Кёко как к Кёко-чан, показывая, насколько крепкой стала их дружба. Они также обнимают друг друга, когда узнают, что с другим все в порядке в Финальной Убийственной Игре. Некоторые выражения Аой указывают, что она знает, что Кёко и Макото похожи друг на друга, и кажется, что она молча очень рада за них. Аой проливает слёзы и громко вопит о предполагаемой смерти Кёко. Когда выяснилось, что Кёко действительно выжила, эти двое помогают управлять Академией Пика Надежды вместе со своими оставшимися в живых. Токо Фукава/Геноцид Джек Аой не понравился и Токо, и Джеку. Несмотря на это, Аой была единственным, кто пыталась поговорить с Токо. Токо часто завидует физическим атрибутам Аой, атрибутам, которыми она сама не обладала, и продолжает называть своими имена, что означало, что Аой никогда не сможет по-настоящему развить дружбу с Токо, поскольку ее позитивные чувства всегда были односторонними. Токо была очень взбешена, когда Аой ударил Бьякую и на следующий день начал спорить с ней о Сакуре. Джек повредила плечо Аой, что привело к дальнейшему расколу между ними, и именно в этот момент у Аой началось чувство ненависти к Токо, несмотря на то, что она обратился к ней в дружбе. В Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls ей завидовала Токо, потому что она стала формальным членом Основания Будущего. Однако позже им удалось оставить прошлое позади и стать друзьями. Бьякуя Тогами Аой ненавидела Бьякую в самом начале Убийственной Школьной Жизни из-за его утверждений, что он убьет всех учеников за его выживание. Их отношения только ухудшились, когда Сакура оказалась кротом Монокумы, и Бьякуя начал оскорблять ее. Аой немедленно подошла, чтобы защитить свою лучшую подругу, и Аой даже ударила Бьякую и пригрозила убить его в ярости. Бьякуя считал Аоя раздражением, и у них было много аргументов, пока они не покинули школу вместе. Будучи членами Основания Будущего, они стали друзьями и оставили свою жизнь в Убийственной Школьной Жизни позади. Ясухиро Хагакурэ Оставшийся в живых из Убийственной Школьной Жизни и член Основания Будущего. Аой больше всего удивлена эксцентричным поведением Ясухиро из всех ее одноклассников, и часто его замечания утомительны. Аой не колеблясь указывает на непонимание Ясухиро в определенных вопросах и часто противоречит его точке зрения, не обязательно заботясь о том, как он отреагирует. Однако после того, как они присоединились к Основанию Будущего после их школы в Убийственной Школьной Жизни, у обоих, похоже, сложилась дружба, размахивая вместе с Классом 77-B, которые отправлялись на остров Бармаглот. Хифуми Ямада Аой не часто общается с Хифуми и может чувствовать себя некомфортно вокруг него из-за его одержимого поведения. Из-за его различных желаний Аой и Хифуми никогда не заводят значительных дружеских отношений. Когда Хифуми находят в кладовой после смерти, Аой держит голову у нее на коленях и проливает слезы из-за его смерти. Выражение такого огромного количества эмоций по поводу смерти Хифуми по сравнению со всеми остальными жертвами, возможно, показывает, что, несмотря на то, что ее одноклассники кажутся странными, они все еще являются ее компаньонами, и она все еще очень заботится об их благополучии. Основание Будущего: Миайя Геккогахара Миайя и Аой не были в хороших отношениях, когда Аой впервые появился, они едва взаимодействовали. После того, как Аой сбежала с Макото, Миайя помогла им сбежать, но когда Аой попыталась погладить Миайю по голове, она вздрогнула. Однако Аой заявила, что она волновалась за Миайю, прежде чем она вздрогнула. После того, как Грейт Гозу забаррикадировался в комнате, Миайя и Аой становятся ближе, когда Миайя (через Усами) волнуется над фальшивой смертью Аой. Когда Макото, Аой и Миайя выходят из комнаты, Аой согласилась с Миайей, когда она назвала их «Родственные души», и она, и Миайя бежали вперед, чтобы Макото мог легко добраться до комнаты наблюдения. Двое позже прячутся вместе с Сейко. Однако в конечном итоге выясняется, что настоящая Миайя была убита за определенное время до событий Финальной Убийственной Игре. Миайя, сопровождающая Аоя и Макото, была не чем иным, как роботизированной марионеткой, управляемой Монакой и посланной для проникновения в Основание Будущего в качестве скрытника. Таким образом, между Миайей и АоЙ нет настоящих личных отношений. Другие: Комару Наэги Аой нравится младшая сестра Макото, называющая её Комару-тян. Похоже, они подружились, хотя неизвестно, было ли Аой известно о связи Комару с её младшим братом. Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides The links below are full transcripts and indepth guides for Aoi Asahina's relationship routes in Free Time Events, School Mode, and Ultimate Talent Development Plan including her MonoMono Machine Present preferences and most effective dialogue options. Цитаты |-|DR1= ...but still, we don't have a choice. We have to figure out who did . Or else we're all dead..." *"On the other hand, two people becoming good friends, then one killing the other is a classic drama setup. So when you consider everything together... ...I honestly have no idea." Chapter 2: *"M-Makoto... Hey, cheer up! Getting depressed isn't gonna help anything, right? If we all work together, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here! So everyone just...try and cheer up and get back on track!" *"B-But...if we work together against the mastermind, nobody'll have any reason to do something like !" *"Ahh, I'm beyond excited right now! I can't wait to dive in! In fact, I'm gettin' kinda mad thinking about it!" *"How come! When you're in a funk, there's nothing better than a good swim to pull you out of it!" *"Sakura's really awesome, ya know? If she really wanted to... ...she could tear this door to shreds!" *"There's something totally messed up with you if you can laugh at a time like this!" *"Do we really gotta do another investigation...? Examining the corpse of one of our friends... Having to suspect all our *other* friends... I hate this... I can't take it anymore!" *"Huh? You're gonna talk to her, Byakuya? Wow, I guess you can be nice when you want to!" *"There's two things I'm sure God created—outer space, and donuts!" *"Maybe she was used to guys spoiling her. The law says you can't judge a book by its cover, right?" *"Our lives are all on the line..." *"Yeah, all we need right now is any kinda new info." *"You're completely insane, you know that? A game? One of our friends is dead! Do you realize that!?" Chapter 3: *"I know I shouldn't cry... But... I've had enough. I can't take it anymore. Getting out of here...anytime soon... ... It's...impossible. I can't let myself think about...how much I want to get out of here. If I keep thinking like that, I might decide to... ....Donuts. I need to eat some donuts...! That'll cheer me up! Glazed donuts, twisty donuts, jelly donuts, cream-filled, donut holes, malasadas...! O god of donuts! I'm praying for a wonderful encounter!" *"Please, forgive me for breaking the nighttime rule... But right now, for me...donuts are absolutely necessary...!" *"Y-Yeah... I ate a few donuts, and that really helped a lot." *"Don't compare what happened to me to one of your stupid delusions!" *"I can't even imagine how it must feel to lose your "other self"..." (After Alter Ego learned his Master's death) *"Isn't it awesome!? I ended up doing something totally awesome, right!?" (About her being the one who discover Alter Ego) *"So when you wanna say something mean, *then* you can talk, huh?" *"Yeah, that's right! We're not gonna lose to you ever again!" *"B-But... There's no way we'd kill each other for money!" *"Th-There's nothing to worry about, right? Nobody would kill a friend...for money, right?" *"Okay, then we can do something in the rec room! I'm not good at much, but I do know how to play Othello! I'm not very good at that either, though. I don't like to think when I'm playing, so..." *"I can't take this anymore... I don't want anyone else to die!" *"H-Hold on... How can you be so...so calm...? I mean, they're *dead*, ya know!? Dead! Gone forever! They're never coming back! Awful... This is all just too awful! Wh-Who would do this...? Why...? WHYYY!?" (About Kiyotaka and Hifumi) *"Even if that's true, you must be one dumb fish to bite every piece of bait that floats in front of you." *"How can human life mean so little to you...?" *"Good luck, Makoto! Girls like her are total pushovers when you show a little backbone!" Chapter 4: *"Okay! In that case, let's eat till we pass out! Well, cuz look how scary everyone looks! It's gotta be cuz you're all fighting on empty stomachs, right? If you fill your belly, I'm sure you'll all cheer up! So, let's eat! Let's fry up some fish and donuts and eat till we can't stand up!" *"Yeah, yeah! Think happy thoughts! Not deathy thoughts!" *"I can't tell if you're for the occult or against it. You stink of stupidity..." *"This is amazing! 's a gold mine! Ahh, my prayers have finally been answered! Time to load up some more prayers, then!" *"It's fine! It's not the end of the world if you beg a little." *"You're usually like, totally normal. But when the time comes, BAM! You bust out your special power. I mean, even before yesterday, when stuff comes up, it's like...you always do something about it. With your power, and Sakura's, and everyone else...I'm sure we'll get outta here... Now that we've got that fighting spirit, let's go get some grub!" *"You're the type who takes the stairs of love three steps at a time, aren't you!?" *"Watch out, Sakura! Makoto's transformed into a wild beast! Prime Minister Wild Beast of Beastopia!" *"That's true, protein is good for all kinds of stuff!" *"You disgust me! You're...you're a monster! To say something like that... It should've been you. You should've been the one to die!" *"If you let jerk buttholes get to you all the time, you'll never have time left to live your life." *"It's my own fault. But I just...couldn't take it anymore. Because... Because...! Because she was saying all these terrible things about my friend, ya know!?" *"Because everyone...evenme...we all killed her. We all have to pay for our crimes..." *"Don't stand there and call it a misunderstanding! She believed in you...and you wouldn't even listen to what she had to say. Without asking a single question, you tried to kill her... Do you have any idea how desperate she was, seeing you act like that!?" *"She had weaknesses, just like any other person. If she got cut, she bled. If someone hurt her, she felt it. That's weakness... That's normal...! And yet... You all blamed her... I tried to protect her, and I suffered for it. And that just added to the weight she had to carry...! We killed her... All of us. We pushed her into a corner...and we murdered her. People like us shouldn't be allowed to live!" *"Sakura died hating all of us. I wanted to free her of her regrets. But even that got found out. In the end, I wasn't able to do anything for her... I could never face her after this..." Chapter 5: *"Hey! Don't be a sourpuss! We gotta think positive! Besides, even if one more person dies, we can still field a basketball team" (to Yasuhiro) *"Even if it's hard, we still gotta do it!" *"Well you don't have to worry. They say idiots never catch cold, ya know." *"Hey! Get it together! You're a man, aren't ya?!" *"God, you're like the world's most spineless worm of the century!" *"Yeah. I mean, I don't wanna hafta kill each other, or anyone else. But we have a chance now..." *"Sakura...if you can hear me, lend me your strength..." *"Sakura's gonna be watching over us... So we're definitely gonna find something to help us bring this to an end!" *"We don't have any choice... We're desperate!" *"If anyone doesn't know women, it's you!" *"Killing a living thing just do something like is awful! They should have at least eaten !" Chapter 6: *"But still, I know I've mostly been totally useless. So I figure, at least here at the end, maybe I can find something that'll help us all get out of here. So I'm gonna go off and do it all on my own!" *"Hey, no fair! You can't just go around restricting whatever you feel like!" *"You can't get out of this, so don't even try!" *"I've been thinking about all this... And I was thinking...at a time like this, what would Sakura do? You only get stronger by taking adversity by the horns! Confront that thorny path with enthusiasm! That sounds like something she'd say, right? No, I think that's definitely what she'd say! Which is why I...I...! Yeah! I've made up my mind!" *"Say whatever you want, I've made my decision!" *"Because we've decided to enter the outside world with hope!" Эпилог: *"Ну, *моя* первая остановка — ближайший магазин пончиков! Я могу выяснить остальное оттуда!" *"Ну, думаю, это прощание. ...И до свидания... Сакура. Но эй! Если мы должны попрощаться, мы можем сделать это с улыбкой на лице!" Bullet Time Battle: *"Ты лжец!" *"Что ты говоришь!?" *"Неправда... Ты ошибаешься!" *"Говорю тебе, я сделала это!" *"Просто пусть это уже закончится!" *"Хватит болтать!" *"Я не хочу этого слышать!" *"Ненавижу тебя!" *"У вас есть какие-либо доказательства, что Сакура приняла яд!?" (Финальный Аргумент) }} |-| Extra= ! But every person's endurance has a limit..." *"I think we need a change of pace. And when I think change of pace... ...I can only think "filthy laps in the pool"!" *"I'm gettin' totally fired up! How come doesn't matter! Now that I'm revved up, I need to get it out! Let's race!" *"But if you lose to the cold like that, it just means you weren't dedicated enough! Getting sick is for the weak! If you're really dedicated, winter means even lighter clothes! It's all part of your training!" *"You should give it a try! If you haven't got your health, you haven't got anything! I'd hate to see you catch cold or something..." *"I can't do ANYTHING in here! If I can't move around, I'm gonna DIE, like a BUNNY RABBIT!" *"What!? That's stupid! I don't get people like that, who just go home as soon as school's over. You've got all this time to get active. What're you gonna do if you just go home!?" *"If I can't move, I'll just shrivel up and die... And I need a challenge! More and more new stuff to try...!" *"What I really love about sports isn't winning, ya know? It's having to fight and struggle and give it all you got to reach the top. It's that excitement, that fear that you might suffer a heartbreaking loss. When you finally reach that goal, it's just... lonely. It's lonely at the top, ya know? So that's why I want to push myself as hard as possible when it comes to swimming. I want to aim for the very highest mountaintop! I'm talkin' about the gold medal, of course! Aim for the gold, even if it means I'm a super gold spaz!" *"But... I think you're right. If I want to get that gold medal, I have to make every effort I can. I want to become a "genius of effort"! I bet said something like that! Yeah! I can't go around making excuses, just cuz we're stuck in here! Alright! I think I'm gonna go do some push-ups in my room! Like maybe around a thousand or something!" *"Is there anyone who doesn't? Who on Earth - no, who in the whole universe can say they hate donuts!? Think about the sensation of biting into a donut... First the sweetness floods your mouth, then the soft dough cushions you... Next you get that hint of egg and butter, right? Your whole body starts to melt... You feel like you're falling into the center of the donut itself! When people talk about the donut effective, that's what they're talking about...!" *"I'm a porktastic tonkotsu girl through and through!" *"I'm so far! Fat from every angle! I hate this... Hate it! I may as well just accept it and embrace my new big fat fatty attitude... I just get disgustingly morbidly obese, and then nobody wants to marry me...! Which makes me depressed, and I get even fatter. Eventually I can't even stand up on my own... And then I die, sad and alone. Nobody notices. I finally lose weight when my body starts to rot..." *"Just you watch! I'm gonna get so thin it'll scare the crap outta you!" *"Don't try and stop me! I've made up my mind, and my willpower is rock hard! And now my resolve is even MORE rock hard! But before all that, time to get stuffed on donuts!" *"I'm not a woman because I've never been in love, and I can't fall in love cuz I'm not a woman... It's like, a vicious cycle, ya know?" School Mode: *"Fake cry all you want, we're not gonna fall for it!" *"We don't need your help! We're all gonna work hard and do our best and make your stupid backups and get outta here!" *"You and me, we gotta do our best together! Plus... I know if you're there with me... I'll try even harder..." *"Yeah! Sakura's like my best friend here! No, the best friend I've ever had ever! I think just getting to meet her made coming here all worth it..." *"Donuts are the truth of the universe! Not liking donuts can bring on the collapse of the world! And that's the bottom line!" *"Listen, Makoto! All a man needs to fight is his body!" *"Why do teachers have such a problem with comics? Everything that matters in life you can learn from comics!" *"I taught myself, but maybe it's better to learn how to do things right, don't you think?" *"A fierce battle where the only outcome is victory or defeat! And in that moment, you have the chance to overcome the weakness of your own spirit! Ahh...! It just gets you pumped up, right!?" *"What's it like to live relying just on luck...?" *"Still, anything's fun if we can do it as a group! It's like another notch in the belt of youth!" *"Yeah! Let's grow some vegetables, just in case! If you just rely on donuts and meat, your nutritional balance is prolly gonna get all outta whack!" *"I'm almost scared... Scared of how fast time is flowing past...! I Feel like when I'm with you, I'm gonna wind up an old woman before I realize it!" *"True love is when two people can be themselves and still have fun with each other!" Ultimate Talent Development Plan: *"I dream for gold! I don't have to be smart to win gold! The Ultimate Swimming Pro is going to swim hard and swim fast!" *"When I wanna run, I can run as much as I want! When I wanna swim, I can swim as much as I want!" *"I'm also glad that you became my friend. When I see you working hard toward your goal... ...I feel like I can absolutely get the gold medal at the Olympics." *"I'll be the fastest in water, and you'll be the strongest on land! Alright! Let's train hard today...toward our dreams!" *"I can understand that you want to avoid bruises or breaking a nail! But it's good to move your body! And a diet, too!" *"It doesn't matter if it hurts or not! I won't let anyone trash donuts as long as I live!" *"But still, I should eat as much as I can! To support my classmates!" *"I see... But when you're feeling down, that's the best time to start exercising! It's gotten cold lately, too. Even more reason to get your blood pumping!" }} |-|DR3= Создание и Развитие thumb Первоначальный проект Аой был похож на маленькую сестричку, очень отличался от ее окончательного дизайна и была намного моложе. Дизайнер персонажей Руи Комацузаки разработал ее с мыслью "любящая спорт девушка с коричневой кожей" - хотя ее талант в плавании, ее профиль утверждает, что она на самом деле хороша во всех видах спорта в целом. Из-за своей спортивной натуры Аой изначально планировала носить спортивные штаны, но продюсер Йошинори Терасава попросил дать ей шорты. Аой - единственный женский персонаж в Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, чья одежда не имеет четкого элемента школьной формы, потому что изначально она должна была носить обычный спортивный костюм - вместо этого ее обувь и шорты показывают символ глаза Монокумы, присутствующий на гербе школы Академия Пика Надежды. Комментарии дизайнера персонажей Руи Комацузаки из раздела комментарий создателя Creator's Comment Danganronpa Visual Fanbook (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc артбук). Свободное Время :Основная статья, включающая полный диалог: Ивенты Свободного Времени/Аой Асахина Во время Свободного Времени Макото может поговорить с Хиной, чтобы узнать о ней больше. Если он даст ей подарок, который ей нравится, и выберет правильный вариант ответа в диалоге, их уровень дружбы повысится и Хина расскажет что-нибудь о себе. Каждый успешный диалог во Free Time добавляет страницу к Профилю Хины в меню e-Handbook, а также даёт навык, помогающий во время Классных Судов, или увеличивает Очки Навыков. ---- Навыки Дружба со студентами даст Макото специальные навыки, которые будут помогать во время Классных Судов. Если он стает достаточно близок с Хиной, он получит следующие навыки: ---- Общежитие Факты *В её имени есть кандзи, означающий "мальва" (цветок), в то время как Асахина — комбинация слов "утро", "солнце" и "псевдосидония" (род растений). **Аой упоминается как “Хина” персонажами в локализованной версии "Danganronpa". ***В английском переводе Сторона: Надежды Комару также называет Аой “Хина”. *Согласно её школьному профилю в Danganronpa 3, Аой не любит вычисления, подразумевая, что она не любит математику, как и её брат Юта. **Хина практикует технику самовосстановления под названием Канпу масатсу, состоящую в растирании сухим полотенцем. *Она и Махиру Коидзуми из Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair родились в один день. *Помимо плаванья Хина увлекается бейсболом, баскетболом, волейболом, теннисом и легкой атлетикой. *Хина носит шорты во все времена года и зимой тоже. *В плохой концовке Хина изображена матерью детей Макото, Хиро и Бьякуи. *Наряду с Макото, Кёко и Хаджимэ/Изуру, Аой является одним из четырёх человек, которые пережили множество игр на убийство, выживших в Убийственной Школьной Жизни и в Финальной Убийственной Игре. * В Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, есть торговый автомат "Asahina" с силуэтом головы Аой на нём. Это каламбур о бренде пива и безалкогольных напитков, Asahi. *Американская актриса озвучивания Аой, Кассандра Ли Моррис, также озвучивает Айко Умесава в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. *По словам Казутака Кодака, Аой является одним из персонажей серии с самым сильным сопротивлением к жаре.Kazutaka Kodaka's Tweet *В Школьном режиме Хина упоминает, что смотрит новое спортивное аниме. Ссылки Навигация de:Aoi Asahina en:Aoi Asahina es:Aoi Asahina pl:Aoi Asahina fr:Aoi Asahina ro:Aoi Asahina Category:Danganronpa 1 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Future Foundation Members Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Alive Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp